clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Portal Adventure
The Great Portal Adventure is when LuXerra and Flywish II go off on an adventure that surely everyone will remember. Original Maddieworld Version The Card Game That Started it All It was a rainy day outside when Maddieworld, Babypuff and Happy were playing a game of cards. "Got any threes?" Maddie asked. "Go fish..." Babypuff said with a slight amount of boredom in her voice. "Man, nobodys got nothin' these days." said Happy. Just then, a loud screech came from the main hall. "MOMMY!!!! MOMMY!!!!!" Happy made a sour face and mumbled " My ears! " Jessica ran in the room with a question. "Mommy, whewe can me get da book wif da wegends in it?" "In the bookshelf on the third floor in the fith door." Maddie instructed. "Tank woo mommy" said Jessie. Jessie couldn't reach the book when she got to the bookshelf, so she piled things like a piano and a vase to climb. The book was the thickest in the bookshelf, so she slid down the tower with the book in her flippers and took it to Maddie. "Hewe mommy, wead dis pawt." "Hmmmmm, it says if we say Beta Fish backwards, a portal will open up and take us to any demetion in the world!" Maddie said with glee. Babypuff did the honors. "......,Hsif Ateb" (Sif Ahteb) "Ummmmmm, nothings happening." Maddie stated. "That's because you didn't solve the riddle right." Happy corrected. "Allow me, Beta Fish Backwards!" A portal appeared and Happy rolled her eyes in bragging rights. "C'mon guys! Let's go in!" Babypuff yelled. The Start of a One-In-A-Lifetime Adventure The group landed on a racetrack with a rainbow see-through track. "Wow! This is BEAUTIFUL!" Screeched Babypuff. All of a sudden, a car raced by with a | monster looking creature inside "SWEET DAVIE JONES!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Maddie screamed. "A MONSTEW!!!!" Jessica shrieked. "Ok, calm down guys, The plan is we'll jump on| this girl's bike, and we'll be safe!" Babypuff instructed. That same woman, now known to the reader as Princess Peach, got a sudden surprise as a jumping on by Maddie, Babypuff and Happy. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Shrieked Peach. "NOT REALLY THE CASE HERE, WOMAN!!!!" Screamed Maddie "DWIVE US TO SAFTEY!!!!" Screamed Jessica "AND WHAT ARE THOSE FURRY ROUND THINGS?!" Said Peach "We're puffles!" Said Babypuff and Happy at the same time. Peach soon saw a portal and pulled over. "Is this your stop?" asked Peach. "Yep, thanks for the ride, miss!" Said Maddie. "Mommy, is it otay if me stay here wif dis wady?" Asked Jessie. "If you have your spy phone, then yes." "WAY!!!!!" Screamed Jessica in glee. "Well, whats your name miss?" Asked Happy. "My name's Peach." Said Peach "OK, so take good care of my daughter, Peach." Said Maddie. "OhmygoshomygoshOMIGOSH!!!! A CAR IS COMIN' AND IT'S HUGE!!!!" Screamed Babypuff. "Well, If you want, Jessie, you can take Peach back to Misty Island to show her around." Said Maddie "OOOOH!!!! TANK WOO TANK WOO TANK WOO!!!!!" Screamed Jessie. Maddie and the group stepped in the portal and vanished. The Mysterious New World The gang landed in a mysterious place where everything was dark and scary. Maddie then saw a scary looking hand in the distance.(She did'nt know what the creature was of course...) "WOAAAAAH Didn't see that comin'" "What didn't you see coming, Maddie?" Happy said. By the time Happy said that, the hand was right behind them. Maddie pointed and was all wide-eyed. "OHMYGOSH RUN!!!!!!" Screamed Babypuff as loud as she could. They ran off and a beam of light followed them as they fell into the portal, but the beam shortly went away. Meeting an unexpected surprise As soon as the gang landed, they were all winded. They soon woke up. They were in a small cottage. "Hi guys". said a familiar voice. "Who's there?" asked Maddie. "It's me, Willy!" said Willy the Penguin. "How did you get here?" asked Babypuff. "Well, I was just about to eat a banana when it opened up by itself and I was sucked in and I landed through the roof of this place," replied Willy. "Well, thanks for saving us," Maddie said. "So how's your daughter?" asked Willy. "And where is she?" "Well Will, I left here with a nice girl named Peach. And she's doing fine." "That's good to hear. Now how about some tea and cookies?" Willy asked as they began to eat. After everyone ate, they all heard a crash, and soon went outside to investigate. LuXerra's New Version Coming soon. Category:Stories